


Libel

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Tumblr Faultline [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>noun</i>: a published false statement that is damaging to a person's reputation; a written defamation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/gifts).



> When you wank, your splooge gets everywhere. Even on people who weren't participating in the first place. Here's a little ficlet for my dear [merindab](http://merindab.tumblr.com/) who got caught in the crossfire.

Greg felt his heart sink the further down he read in the newspaper article. The door to his office closed and he jerked upright guiltily, face flushing as he hid the libel behind his back. Mycroft just raised an eyebrow and Greg's heart sunk further. His lover walked up to him, bending to pull the papers from his unresisting fingers. His face and that of a witness' bent close together was splashed across the page, and not only did he know how it looked, but the newspaper did too. Mycroft didn’t speak as he read the lies detailing Greg’s and the woman’s 'sordid relationship', with tips from ‘an inside source’. When he was done, his boyfriend set the paper on Greg’s desk.

Greg couldn’t look at him, chest tight and eyes burning. He had gone through this with Anne, though he’d been in Mycroft’s shoes at the time, and he knew how much denials sounded like lies. He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn’t know what to say and closed it again. Mycroft sat on the edge of his desk and bent down again, though this time, warm, soft hands cupped Greg’s face, tilting it up towards his lover’s. He knew his eyes were a harsh red from his attempts to not cry, but he firmly kept hold of that dark blue gaze, afraid to look away.

“I don’t believe that story, Gregory,” Mycroft whispered, voice low and soft. Greg’s heart started and his failure to speak persisted. “You forget, I have eyes everywhere. Even if I did not, I know you, better than they ever will. The day you commit adultery is the day where your choices are that or death.” The hands cupping his face tugged lightly, pulling him from his chair and against the other man’s chest. “The newspaper can spread any matter of lies, that does not make them true, and that does not make me believe them, no matter how much false evidence is presented.“

Greg stared at him for a long moment and then surged forward for a kiss. Mycroft indulged him, sliding one hand from his jaw into his hair, and trailing the other hand down his back to the dip of his spine. Mycroft’s mouth remained as unhurried as it did soft, forcing Greg to slow his frantic pace to one more controlled. His lover’s thick tongue forced him into the pace that Mycroft wanted, and eventually, Greg followed command, kissing to his boyfriend’s lead. When Mycroft finally pulled back, Greg felt light-headed and wrung-out.

"I have a car waiting to take us home.” Greg, resting his cheek on Mycroft’s shoulder, closed his eyes and nodded.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog the [original thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/117796491498/greg-felt-his-heart-sink-the-further-down-he-read) or the [other thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/117810822513/libel). :3 Tschüß~


End file.
